Microelectromechanical Systems (MEMS) inertial sensors are widely used in applications such as automotive, inertial guidance systems, household appliances, game devices, cellular telephony, protection systems for a variety of devices, and many other industrial, scientific, and engineering systems. Such MEMS sensors are used to sense a physical condition such as acceleration, angular rate, pressure, or temperature, and to provide an electrical signal representative of the sensed physical condition.